


Spring Beauty

by BladeKnight



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeKnight/pseuds/BladeKnight
Summary: You’d be surprised at how much of a reflection one’s favorite flower has on the soul.Self indulgent Sectonia/Taranza, originally uploaded on my writing blog as a response to the prompt “Flowers.”





	Spring Beauty

“That’s a marigold. They’re very hardy, but they’re beautiful, aren’t they? I like them.” Sectonia motioned to a bright orange flower, lowering a hand to grasp one of the plants between two fingers and break its stem quickly. Gently moving aside his hair to tuck the flower into a tidy position, she couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. “Don’t look so embarrassed, Taranza. It‘s only one flower, and I can grow some more! It’s not hard.

The whole garden around them was created and maintained by Sectonia. She was like a flower herself, truly. Solitary, beautiful, revered… Well, not exactly revered by all. Mostly Taranza. Most of the nobility thought Floralia’s young princess was frivolous, and at the same time, far too headstrong. She was certainly braver than most of the royal family. She wasn’t afraid to spit insults at the face of someone who’d insulted her, and she’d even threatened to duel her own father once. That, of course, had ended in her punishment. Taranza hated it when Sectonia was punished by her family. The Royal Daughter certainly couldn’t have any normal punishment. She was simply locked away in her room for days on end.

But the joke was always on them, wasn’t it? Alone in her room, she was free to do whatever she wished. Practice magic, swordplay, weaving… the only downside was being away from her garden.

The garden was her and Taranza’s secret space, it felt like. The gardens had been where they met. He was a nervous wreck the first time he spoke to her, and he had no idea who she even was. He’d gotten himself lost, and wanted to know how he could get back to the part of Floralia’s capital his family stayed in. She walked him the whole way back, worried that he might get lost again with normal directions.

But they talked for far longer than it took for him to reach his home— and what good fortune it was for her! Constant repetition of “Your Highness” and “Dear Princess” grew exhausting very quickly. And he had no idea of her status! It was the most refreshing interaction she’d had in forever.

But it’d end quickly, wouldn’t it? He’d ask her name, and then her game of charades would be over. She’d be Princess Sectonia again, and she’d lose that friendly side of him forever.

But here she was, putting marigolds in his hair. She backed away slightly, smiling at her work. Orange was his favorite color, and for good reason. It matched him perfectly. It burned with passion, but never enough to hurt anybody. He was as gentle and kind as he was skilled. He excelled in the things he put his mind to. Sectonia envied his fierce dedication and loyalty to her- it was something she’d never expected from anyone who wasn’t obligated to give it to her.

“Sectonia, do you have a favorite flower?”

His words startled her out of her thoughts. She jumped, then immediately began to giggle. “Oops. Well yes, of course! I think I like the _spring beauty_ the best. They’re pink and white, and… obviously those are _my_ favorite colors. I think I have one over here. Let me show you.”

The single spring beauty in Sectonia’s garden was easy to pick out amongst the other flowers- its five petals were dressed in pink and white, and rustled gently with Floralia’s winds. Taranza’s eyes blinked, each pair in succession, as he focused his gaze on it. “Oh! You’re right, you know. It’s very beautiful. It, um, reminds me of you.”

Sectonia smiled. “...thank you, Taranza.”

She didn’t tell him that she picked the marigold because it reminded her of him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized before posting this I hadn’t posted any of my Kirby works here. I decided to start with this, since it’s short, and definitely one of my favorite writing prompt responses.


End file.
